


The art of evaluating the sun

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: A sunset is perfection. It means that another day is done and soon a new one will begin.





	The art of evaluating the sun

**Author's Note:**

> don't know what this was but I wrote it anyway.

When the sun's up, it sends out rays. Like rays that heat you up and makes you warm inside. And when you see the grass. It's as green as emeralds. And when the sun reflects of grass it glows like an illuminating light. 

He is like my light. He's my illuminator. He's like the sun that shines and warms me. 

When the sun's out over the ocean it sends of dangerous rays that can kill you without realizing because you can't feel it. And when green and blue mix they make the colour of the ocean. But red and blue. 

Red and blue make purple. A colour that is suposed to calm the mind and nerves. That offers spiritually. It means power and together. We have power. 

We have the power to illuminate the world with the brightness of our love. 

But purple is also bruises. The colour of new bruises that have shown up. Or the colour of faded scars that Will only turn from purple to pink but remain on your skin as a reminder of your failed love and that's what he is to me. 

A scar. 

See he's the deepest scar that remains. Deeper than the abandoned son I left behind and the family that I never had but with him. With him I had a place to belong. But now he's just a scar. My scars cover my body like the my skin does. 

They cover the body and are just old reminders of how things could have been so diffrent had I given myself a chance to live. 

The sun can be beautiful as it stays in the sky and shines down. And when it sets it leaves only beauty and a blended sky of colours only the most beautiful things can re create. 

But the sun can also burn you. And leave only pain as it fades into blackness. Leaving being more red. But not the kind of red that reminds you of the deepest love. Like the deepest scar. But the kind of red that reminds you of blood and violence. 

He reminds me of everything. 

He reminds me of all the times we were happy. Like when the the grass lights up. But he also reminds me of Danger. The danger left when the sun and the ocean collide. 

I am the ocean and he is the sun. And together we are danger. We are the thrill of real love and what it can symbolise but we are also a reminder of how bad things can get when real love is mistaken for perfection. 

A sunset is perfection. It means that another day is done and soon a new one will begin. 

As I drove over that border and the red faided. It was like a sunset. One that sure left scars and was beautiful but it was also perfect. And when it fades away it left me with two options.

See I could dwell at night that the same sunset happened because it would always be my favroute one. That one sunset that took your breath away. 

He took my breath away. He was my favroute sunset. 

But I can also look falward to tomorrow. And what that sunset will bring and hopefully one day I will see a sunset just as beautiful as the one I left behind on the other side. 

Sure. That sunset was my favroute. But I haven't seen then all yet have I?


End file.
